


First Contact

by cassowarykisses



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waspinator?" Windblade called, blue eyes searching the darkness. The lighting down here had failed two weeks out of port, and they were conserving the flashlight batteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested "Windblade/Waspinator/Chromia; that sort of scratched up, Betamax retro future you see in the early Alien movies/Alien Isolation. Waspinator as the universe's most pathetic horror (sentient)monster and Windblade + Cromia decide to protect him from the other, much more scary, members of his species & others that haven't realized he's not exactly a threat."

Windblade took Chromia’s hand as soon as the other woman finished climbing down the ladder into the cargo bay. Chromia scowled at her a little, but she squeezed her hand and let Windblade pull her past the first row of crates, piled up to create a precipitous barrier between the crew and their hitchhiker.

"Waspinator?" Windblade called, blue eyes searching the darkness. The lighting down here had failed two weeks out of port, and they were conserving the flashlight batteries. 

"Yezzzz?" Waspinator said. It could have been frightening, how he was so good at hiding, if he wasn’t so clearly designed for a world outside of their spaceship. And also if he didn’t keep cringing away from sudden movements like he expected a boot to the head. Chromia wondered about that, sometimes. Pretty pathetic for a space monster.

Windblade cleared her throat. “The captain wants me to ask you about the rest of your kind,” she started. Chromia almost rolled her eyes. Typical. All the charm in the world with AI, no sense of people.

"Noo, Wind-lady!" Waspinator exclaimed, antennae vibrating. It was sort of comical how easy he was to read, Chromia thought. "Everyone elzze is awful."

"I didn’t mean to upset you," Windblade said gently, putting a hand on Waspinator. Chromia had seen her do the same thing to glitching robots, and an outsider probably would’ve thought it looked stupid. She knew she had thought Windblade was just another delusional scientist the first time she’d seen it. But she had some kind of talent for it, talking to things that couldn’t really talk back.

Windblade continued, “But do you think they’ll be a threat to us?” She looked up into his insectoid eyes, searching for a response.

Waspinator did a sort of full-body twitch. Chromia had seen him do it before, and thought it was his version of a shrug. “Maybe,” he mumbled, voice full of buzzing undertones. “If otherzzz find Wazzpinator? Otherzzzz will attack whether Wazzpinator sayzz anything or not.”

"And what’re you going to do then?" Chromia interrupted. 

Both of them turned to look at her. She pointed at Waspinator’s mandibles. “Because if they have anything like those? We have some sprayable cement that hardens on contact with a vacuum. Then there are some welding torches, because I don’t think any species takes fire to the face very well.”

Waspinator stared at her silently. Finally he ventured, “… Wazzpinator not know how to uzze thozze.”

Chromia snorted. “We’ve got plenty of time in space. I can spare a couple of hours to come down.”

Windblade added, “I know some hand-to-hand too - really, we just need to not tear the ship apart in the fight.”

"Wazzzpinator knowzzz that!" Waspinator protested, wings flaring slightly.

Windblade laughed, and Chromia stepped forward. “So you want me to teach or not? We can’t spare the supplies for live training, but I can show you how to aim and throw a punch at least.”

"It izz a real offer?" Waspinator asked.

"Yes, of course!" Windblade said. "Friends are supposed to help protect each other."

Waspinator flared his mandibles in a smile. Chromia punched him on the arm, and turned to go. “We start tomorrow,” she called back as she started up the ladder.

Let Windblade sit down there and try to translate space insect language, or whatever she was doing down there. Chromia had the crew’s fitness routines to monitor, and if she was lucky, an asteroid belt to blast her way through. Nobody else really mattered, because tomorrow, she’d get to toss someone around again.

It’ll be cathartic, she thought, and it’ll make a great story once we finally get back home. She smiled to herself and yanked on of the pipes coming out of the ceiling as a test, stopping herself before she could break it. It wouldn’t be that much longer.


End file.
